Batman and Lelouch's Fight
by Windrises
Summary: Batman thinks that Zero is working for Ra's al Ghul so he goes to Britannia.


Note: Batman and Code Geass aren't owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to all of the wonderful people who have worked on and helped these franchises.

Batman had been trying to find out where Ra's al Ghul's new hideout was. He found some pictures of Ra's al Ghul's henchmen in Britannia. Batman said "Ra's al Ghul probably has a world dominating plan in Britannia. I'm going to go there to stop him."

Alfred Pennyworth replied "But Britannia is the most dangerous place in the world right now."

Batman said "Then I'll save Britannia from Zero's wrath."

Alfred asked "Are you blaming Britannia's peril on Zero?"

Batman said "I've been paying attention to global reports about crime. Nobody has caused more danger in the past months than Zero. He's possibly more dangerous than any mastermind I've fought before. I usually only battle criminals in Gotham, but I plan on making a special exception for Zero."

Alfred replied "But Zero might not be a real villain. Half of Britannia thinks that Zero is a heroic vigilante like you."

Batman said "The time that Ra's al Ghul moved to Britannia is around the time that Zero started his evil antics. I think that Zero is Ra's al Ghul's top ninja. If I capture Zero I can find out what Ra's al Ghul's plan is."

Alfred asked "How long will you be gone?"

Batman said "Maybe months. If anybody asks where Bruce Wayne is tell them he's suffering a long illness." Batman used a Batplane to fly to Britannia. Batman parked the Batplane near Princess Cornelia's palace.

Princess Cornelia walked up to Batman and said "Thank you for coming to Britannia Batman. Your help is required."

Batman replied "I was expecting a more angry reaction to my sudden visit."

Princess Cornelia said "Vigilantes are something Britannia usually dislikes, but we need you to stop Zero."

Batman responded "I came here to stop his evil plans."

Princess Cornelia said "Thank goodness for that."

Gilford asked "Is there any way we can help you Batman?"

Batman said "Have your news boy report that I'm here to intimidate Zero."

Talia al Ghul told Ra's al Ghul that Batman had arrived in Britannia. Ra's al Ghul said "I figured that Batman would come."

Talia al Ghul asked "Will Batman stand in the way of your plan?"

Ra's al Ghul said "No. In fact he's going to help my plan."

Talia al Ghul stated "You haven't told me your plan yet Dad."

Ra's al Ghul replied "Nobody can know my plan, until my goal is complete."

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge was eating expired cookies. Lelouch said "The good taste never expires, but it does make me sick." Lelouch looked at his TV and noticed there was a report that Batman had come to Britannia to stop him. Lelouch angrily said "The corny bat has traveled here. He probably wants to ruin my plans. I'll need help."

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and went to the Black Knights' hideout, but most of the Black Knights were gone. Zero asked "Where's the other Black Knights?"

Kaname Ohgi replied "Batman came by and beat up most of them. He wants to have a fight with you."

Zero said "Then I'll fight him."

Ohgi replied "But Batman's the most dangerous hero in the world."

Zero said "Actually he's the second most dangerous."

A few hours later Batman was hanging out in Princess Cornelia's palace while waiting for a message from Zero. Batman said "I'm getting concerned about."

Princess Cornelia replied "You're getting a call from Zero."

Zero appeared on the palace's monitor. Zero said "Greetings Mr. Batman. It's great to know that you have your sidekicks take care of the fights while you goof around the palace."

Batman replied "I've been saving up my strength to have a fight with you."

Zero said "Well if you want to fight me so badly I'll battle you."

Batman asked "Where are we going to fight?"

Zero said "Meet me outside of Ashford Academy and be ready for the first fight that you'll fail at."

Batman drove to the meeting place. Batman walked around and looked for Zero. Batman said "That punk is probably going to show up late to annoy me."

A hour later Zero arrived. Zero replied "You finally came Batman."

Batman said "You're the late one."

Zero replied "Well a good fight requires making a bad impression with the person you're fighting so I've won the first part of the fight."

Batman said "Then I'll win the other parts of the fight."

Zero stated "Before we battle each other like a couple of immature fools I'm wondering why you want to defeat me."

Batman replied "You're the most evil person in Britannia. The crimes you've done have earned you decades of time in Arkham Asylum."

Zero said "Everything I've done has benefited my plan to save Britannia."

Batman asked "Has getting rid of Prince Clovis and Princess Euphemia helped Britannia?"

Zero said "Yes. The royals of Britannia are corrupt monsters. I must get rid of all of them."

Batman replied "There are plenty of innocent people who've lost everything, because of your actions."

Zero said "A few good people must lose so my plan can work, but a spineless bat like you wouldn't understand that." Batman punched Zero a few hundred feet away. Zero said "Your punches hurt less the punch I drink and spill."

Batman replied "Your master plan won't work. Justice always outweighs doing cruel acts for possibly good results."

Zero asked "Do you know any part of my plan?"

Batman said "I know that you're working for Ra's al Ghul. The two of you probably want to get rid of the royals of Britannia so you can ruin this place with your corrupt plans."

Zero was amused by how inaccurate Batman's predication was so he pretended that Batman's predication was real. Zero said "You've proven why you're considered to be such a good detective Batman. Ra's al Ghul hired me to take over Britannia and I agreed to it, because I'm just a greedy punk who wants power and money."

Batman said "I knew that the rumors about you being a super hero were fake. You're lucky that I have a policy against destroying people. However I'll have you arrested for several years."

Zero whispered "Maybe I can use my geass on him." Zero tried to use his geass on Batman and said "Stop trying to fight me." The geass didn't work.

Batman asked "What were you doing Zero?"

Zero said "I have a power called geass that can make people do what I want. It only needs direct eye contact to work."

Batman replied "My eyes are covered up by mask. Your silly power won't help you ever again after I have you arrested." Batman used his Bat-Rope to tie up Zero. Zero tried to escape the rope so Batman punched him. Zero tried to fight back, but Batman had better fighting skills.

Zero asked "What are you going to do to me now Mr. Batman?"

Batman said "I think Britannia should know who their most dangerous enemy actually is." Batman took off Zero's mask and found out that Lelouch Lamperouge was Zero.

Lelouch replied "You can't tell anybody of the royals who I am. It could ruin all of my plans."

Batman said "I care about saving the world, not your stupid attempts at justice." Batman started kicking Lelouch and said "I'll have to keep punching and kicking you, until you pass out."

Meanwhile Ra's al Ghul was watching the battle between Batman and Zero on his monitor. Ra's al Ghul said "I was expecting Zero to be a better fight than this. Of course Batman is stronger than him Finding someone stronger than that bat is as hard as finding a rabbit that isn't cute."

C. C. suddenly arrived and kicked Batman into a tree. Batman asked "Are you Lelouch's sidekick?"

C. C. said "I'm C2. I'm the one who gave Lelouch his geass, but I'm too cool to be a sidekick."

Batman said "Anybody that works for Lelouch deserves to be captured and sent to Arkham Asylum."

C. C. replied "The only crazy thing about me is that I have a mini pizza museum."

Batman said "Actually that alone is enough to get you sent to a asylum."

Lelouch asked "Do you think that you can defeat both her and me Mr. Batman? This will be the biggest failure of your crime fighting career."

Batman said "The biggest failure of my career is being gullible enough to think that Professor Bubbles was scary."

Lelouch replied "I don't understand your outdated references you elderly super hero."

Batman angrily said "I'm not old."

Lelouch smiled and replied "You were created in 1939."

Batman said "Well you're going to be captured in this year."

C. C. replied "Me and Zero aren't easily defeated like the fools that you fight."

Batman said "I fight the most dangerous super villains in the world."

C. C. sarcastically stated " Joker and Penguin were the clown princes of intimidation when they tried to prank Scooby-Doo."

Lelouch and C. C. started attacking Batman. Batman could of defeated either one of them, but fighting both of them at the same time was too hard for him. After several minutes of fighting Batman crash landed into a tree. Part of his mask had slid off.

Lelouch said "Now I can finally use my geass on him." Lelouch used his geass on Batman and said "Believe that I'm a heroic vigilante."

Batman put his mask fully on and replied "Okay."

C. C. asked "Did you find out who Batman is?"

Lelouch said "No, but I saw his nice looking hair. Of course I'm the prince of stylish hair." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Batman said "Now I know that you're not working for Ra's al Ghul, but I need to find out what his plan actually is."

Lelouch asked "Do you want to team up?"

Batman said "I usually wouldn't, but this time I'm desperate enough to need your help."

Lelouch replied "It's comforting to know that super heroes need I'm help when they're desperate. Being the last option means I don't have to help out that often."

Batman and Zero did a few hours of detective work to try to find out where Ra's al Ghul was, but they didn't manage to find him. Eventually Ra's al Ghul came to them and said "Since you two aren't smart enough to ever find me I just came to you."

Batman replied "It's incredibly foolish for you to help us find you. That's something that only clever idiots like Riddler do."

Ra's al Ghul said "I don't know how idiots can be clever, but your random remarks aren't relevant right now Mr. Batman."

Batman asked "Why do people call me Mr. Batman? It's not a last name."

Zero asked "Why did you come to Britannia?"

Ra's al Ghul said "I came here to recruit you Zero. I know that your real name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

Zero asked "How did you find that out?"

Batman said "Ra's al Ghul was smart enough to find out my secret identity too."

Ra's al Ghul said "Zero I've been impressed by how you've manipulated others and accomplished various crimes in Britannia. Your stubbornness to do whatever helps your plan even if it involves doing illegal things is something that I relate to. That's why I wanted you to become the newest member of the League of Shadows. I came here to get you to fight Batman to see if you had enough strength to beat him, but you didn't do that good of a job."

Zero proudly said "But I used my geass on him to make him stop fighting me."

Ra's al Ghul replied "I suppose your geass can do much more than a few tricks. Well then you're invited to have a position in the League of Shadows. You'd start as a normal member, but I'm sure that your skills and powers will help you succeed to higher ranks."

Zero said "I'm charmed by your offer, but I'm not leaving my goal of saving Japan for your dumb plans."

Ra's al Ghul replied "You're as stubborn as Batman about my offers and your city is as filled with crime as Gotham. If my plans ever succeed Britannia will be destroyed after Gotham. For now I must go and plan my next mission."

Zero said "I'll stop you."

Ra's al Ghul replied "Even Batman has never stopped me. You couldn't defeat me either. Goodbye to you two stubborn vigilantes."

Zero used his geass on Ra's al Ghul and said "Cancel all of your evil plans."

Ra's al Ghul replied "Okay. I'll go home and have my sidekicks stop everything that I've been planning for decades." Ra's al Ghul walked away.

Batman asked "So your goal is to save Japan from Britannia's Emperor?"

Zero said "Yes. I could use your help Mr. Batman. You're not even close to being as powerful as me, but you would be a big help."

Batman replied "I wish I could help save Japan, but I need to save Gotham. I wish you the best of luck." Batman waved goodbye to Zero and started heading back to Gotham.


End file.
